My Cliche Fear
by onebecamenone
Summary: Irrational or not, this fear was real. And it was hard to be rid of. AU KandaxLavi


I would like to apologize first hand for this failness ._. i wrote it merely to get my mind of some things, it wasn't met to be a great mind boggling story with a plot. No, just some really really dumb thing, since i know even YOU were scared of thunder at once. so HUSH MUFFIN

enjoy if you would though :D it may fail, but i worked hard.

I don't own the characters, Katsura Hoshino does

* * *

><p>No, it wasn't that this particular boy hated black skies and the warning of thunder storms. He didn't even hate thunder storms. What he did hate however, was lightning and thunder. It didn't matter the time of day or the season or surroundings, if he heard thunder or saw lightning, it was almost as if he was reverted to a child again and his shaking wouldn't stop.<p>

He was told time and time again that his fear was irrational and stupid. However, that wouldn't stop the fear. To him, this fear was real and totally rational. But since he was the only one who apparently thought that, he'd hole up in his room whenever a thunder storm approached. Not that his "roommate" minded not seeing him. Or that's what Lavi thought.

In truth, his "roommate" did become worried whenever he wasn't at the apartment and a thunder storm was in the midst. His worry would grow as the seconds passed, and it never helped to come home to an empty apartment just to find out that the redhead was hiding in the bed. However, one Yu Kanda never sought out to console the frightened rabbit. Why should he? Lavi had just turned 22, he shouldn't be scared of thunder and lightning anymore, for god's sake.

Lavi didn't know that, he was too unobservant and ignorant during thunderstorms to know that Kanda did indeed care that he was scared, just chose not to do anything about it. Even though they'd basically been together since 2nd grade, Lavi still thought that Kanda _preferred_ not having to see him.

And now, the clock had just struck Twelve noon. Lavi curled up on the couch and watched the clock. He'd long since shut off the TV after the news had shot on over his favorite cartoon. Of course it was to warn of a powerful storm on the way. Not a second after hearing that did Lavi shut it off, not wanting to see footage of stupid reporters standing in the weather. Kanda always scoffed at them and called them idiots, but Lavi couldn't, he was just too scared.

Outside, dark clouds had already gathered. And to make matters worse for the poor rabbit, Kanda wasn't home yet. He was sure he'd be on his way home after hearing about the storm, but Kanda's office was a good forty-five minutes from the apartment complex. It wouldn't have mattered if he left the minute the threat appeared, Lavi was still going to be home by himself for a while.

He almost whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his knees, much like a child, "Yu…come home," he muttered.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Kanda wanted to leave early and go home, he had a lot of work to do, it was that he <em>had<em> to leave early and go home. He had to be at home with Lavi during a thunder storm or the stupid rabbit wouldn't get up until the next morning. Kanda thought it was sad, but Yu cared and wanted to make sure Lavi would be alright.

Either way, he was stuck in the driver's seat of the black Chevy Avalanche in the midst of traffic. That damn light wouldn't turn green and everyone around him seemed to be driving like there was a layer of ice over the road.

"God dammit, why does everyone have to be so damn stupid? It hasn't even started to rain yet!" Kanda pounded his fist into the steering wheel. They were all so stupid. He shouldn't have to bother with them, he was too good. But life was life, and as Kanda's life was full of horrible luck, the traffic got worse as the rain started to come down.

"Fuck," he muttered as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He rarely used it, but this was going to be an exception. He hit a number sequence before shoving the too small thing to his ear.

"H-Hello…?" he heard the unstable voice on the line.

"Hey, Lavi," Kanda said, quickly switching lanes while he had the chance.

"Y-Yu!" Lavi almost screamed, jumping off the couch.

"I'm on my way home; I don't know when I'll be there though. Traffic's pretty bad right now."

Lavi fell back to the couch, sniffing, "O-ok…" he felt like a baby now.

"Try not to freak out, alright? See you soon," Kanda hung up after hearing Lavi's grunted good-bye. He knew Lavi, Lavi would freak out right after he put the phone down.

* * *

><p>The blue-haired man was right for once. Lavi put the phone down and proceeded to curl up on the couch under a blanket and a pillow held tight to his chest. His trained ears listened to the rain outside as it picked up. He knew this was going to be a lingering storm, and that was defiantly something he didn't want. No, he wanted Kanda to come home and hold him.<p>

Dreams. Lavi scoffed at himself and buried his face into the pillow. He could dream all he wanted about that, but Kanda wasn't that kind of person. He'd just yell at him.

"Mmm," Lavi whined into the pillow. Maybe when Kanda got home, he'd ask to be—

"AH!" Lavi yelped quietly, watching the flash of lighting light up his living room and hearing the thunder roll in behind it. He couldn't stop the slight shake of his body when the noises came again. He huddled farther under the blanket, determined to be in this spot when Kanda came in. Determined.

Promptly 24 minutes later, the door to the quiet apartment slammed open, startling Lavi more than any thunder or lightning could. He listened as the familiar voice of his boyfriend cussed its way through the living room and to the kitchen. Lavi was almost glad he hadn't seen him cowering on the couch.

"God I fucking hate rain," Kanda spat as he walked back out into the living room. He had a soda in one hand, his dripping coat in the other. He threw the coat on an empty chair before clicking open the soda. Only one drink was taken before the soda can was confined to the coffee table. Lavi unconsciously tried to hide under the blanket.

Kanda still hadn't noticed Lavi; he just reached for the TV remote and attempted to turn the TV on. Only then did the two of them realize the power had gone out.

"God dammit. I would've _known_ that if that damn baka usagi didn't keep all the damn lights off in the house."

Great, now it was his fault. Lavi tried to muffle his half sob half laugh into the pillow, but Kanda still heard it. There was no response however, only confirming Lavi's suspicions that Kanda had no idea he was there and was utterly shocked to see him.

"L-Lavi I had no idea you were there," Kanda said. Lavi nodded as he knew that was Kanda's form of an apology.

"Are you shaking?" He walked over and knelt down beside the couch. His slender hand landed on Lavi's shaking shoulder, confirming his worries. Kanda bit his lip before hurrying off into the kitchen.

Lavi had no idea what he was doing, but he heard a few misplaced obscenities and clacks of dishes. He was actually pleasantly surprised when Kanda came back out with two glasses. From the small, Lavi concluded it was his favorite, citrus tea. He couldn't help but bring a smile to his face, even though he was still shaking from the storm.

"C'mon," Kanda said as he set the glasses down on the coffee table, his soda disregarded now. Lavi was pulled from his fetal position on the couch into a sitting one beside Kanda, the blanket still around him and the pillow still clutched to his chest.

Hesitantly, like he didn't know if this was the right thing to do, Kanda rested his arm around Lavi's shoulder and brought him closer. Lavi looked up at him in blatant shock. Kanda rarely ever attempted to comfort him. This wasn't "being held" like Lavi had wanted, but it was almost there.

"Stop being such a baby," Kanda said, his tone lessening the stupidity of it all. "Drink you're tea," He leaned back against the sofa, letting his arm drop just as more thunder rolled through. Lavi held his shake and yelp down as he reached for his cup, gingerly slurping the hot liquid down. It was always so much better when Kanda made it for him, so he savored the sweet citrus flavor in on his tongue a bit before letting it slither down his throat.

Kanda could only watch as the slightly younger man beside him was so careful about drinking a simple liquid. Almost fascinated by it, his curious look turned to a frown when Lavi began to shake again after lightning lit the apartment with light. Being worried really didn't make Kanda do anything; he just slouched there and watched his partner shake.

"K-Kanda…" Lavi shivered. That alerted Kanda, Lavi rarely called him Kanda, it was always Yu with a playful "chan" at the end.

Kanda sat up, "I thought I told you too—"

Lavi looked at Kanda, his almost teary eyes catching him off guard, "K-Kanda…" Lavi held out his arms, "please…h-hold me…" he sniffed, still shaking.

Kanda immediately straightened up and pulled the redhead back to him. Lavi was shocked at the motion of course, but he was too overwhelmed by his childish fear to let the fact his boyfriend was hugging him to worry him.

"Usagi, you need to calm down," Kanda's voice was soft and his use of the word "usage" wasn't an insult, rather a pet name.

Lavi only sobbed in reply.

Kanda sighed. In one swift movement he was up off the couch carrying the huddled redhead in his arms. Lavi didn't question it; he only involuntarily latched his arms around Kanda's neck in order to prevent falling. Of course, he knew Kanda wouldn't let him fall, but he just wanted to be sure.

"Stop fucking choking me," Kanda demanded as he backed into their room. Lavi did as he was told, wrapping his arms around himself. It was almost pathetic, the way he looked. His average lips formed a pout, there were nonexistent tears in his eyes, and he was still shaking. Nothing mattered, as long as the storm was still going, Lavi would shake.

Once Kanda finally crossed the room to the bed, he dumped Lavi onto it before crawling in beside him. Covers weren't an issue for it was warm enough already. Lavi attempted to curl up again, but the man beside him wouldn't let him. A strong but slender hand rested itself on the green fabric that clad over Lavi's chest. That was all but enough to keep Lavi from rolling over on his side and panicking.

This time it shocked Lavi when he felt Kanda's head on his shoulder. It wasn't the type of "I'm holding you down so you can't freak out" cuddle, but more of the "just calm down I'm right here" type.

Kanda lightly chuckled to himself, "I remember the first time I found out about your little fear. Freshman year, the first year I was allowed over at your house alone. Remember?"

Lavi didn't answer. He remembered it perfectly; it was touching to know Kanda did too.

"Well I do. My dad dropped me off and you're parents weren't home. I'd come over to get some help on…Algebra was it?"

Lavi nodded, still to shaken to speak.

"Right. We were in the living room going over the homework when all the sudden I hear thunder followed by the loudest squeak I had ever heard," He chuckled, "You freaked out right there. I got an 80% on that homework assignment because I spent the rest of my stay holding your scared ass."

Lavi chuckled at that, "Y-Yeah…"

"Ever since then, even after knowing why you're so scared, I still think it's irrational. But…" Kanda's voice trailed off as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Lavi's cheek, "I'm not unwilling to help you out."

"Th-thanks…Kanda…" Lavi pushed out.

"S'Yu," Kanda slurred out as he turned Lavi to face him. "How about I make you forget about the storm, hm?"

Lavi nodded hesitantly. One moment later he felt Yu's soft lips on his in a warm loving kiss.

Inwardly, he smiled to himself. That would defiantly distract him long enough for the storm to be over. Hell it might even get rid of this _irrational_ fear of lightning and thunder. If it was Yu, Lavi knew even his cliché fear wouldn't last too long. No, as long as it was Yu, he'd feel safe even during a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT? YOU LIKED IT? Oh you didn't? You're just too overwhelmed to speak? Oh yeah i knew that last one was it. Thanks :D<strong>


End file.
